spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Content in South Park: The Stick of Truth
Many things that were scrapped from the game end up on this page as a sort of historical thing, allowing users of the Wiki to see what things almost made the cut! Crab People Part of the scrapped content involved the Crab People. While in the final release, they're simply there for a friend request, they had a much larger role in the beta stages, as shown by their many pictures. Little is known about it, but what can be seen is that they were once available as regular enemies, and it was likely the New Kid could visit their city at some point in the game. Concept art early in the game development implied that Clyde had recruited them to his Army of Darkness. Crab people.png 4 94258.jpg Crab People Fight.jpg Underpants Gnomes Like the Crab People, the Underpants Gnomes also had a larger role in the beta then they currently do. Not much is known about it, but what is known is that during the beta is that it may have been possible for the New Kid to visit the Underpants Gnome's mines. Interestingly enough, in the beta stages of the game, the Underpants Gnomes and the Crab People shared a Facebook friend icon, rather then the separate one they currently have. 3 94257.jpg moregnomes.png Vampire Kids During the beta stage, screenshots were released of what seemed to be a cemetery, where the player battled Vampire Kids. It is assumed that they were originally intended to be a side quest, but their role in the game was cut to a few scenes in Clyde's army, and the player never gets to directly fight them or visit the cemetery. There is a file in the game's data called 'TakeVampireBook' suggesting it was part of a larger mission/sub-storyline stealing a book. The picture of the book in question is under "Scrapped Quest Items". Also, a picture of an altar similar to the one Butters had in "The Ungroundable" was found, with references to "unlock_altar". Regarding the cemetary itself, a reference was found to an item "shriv_carcass". In addition, the player seemed to have several significant interactions with Mike Makowski, the leader of the South Park Vampire Society, suggesting he was a boss of the subquest or an important NPC. Several junk items related to the Vamp Kids have also been found, including fake fangs, glitter, and tomato juice. Also found were unused sound files for abilities such as "Immortal Blood" and "Leviatum Clottus", which may have been combat abilities for the Vampire Kids. 7243DamnVampires.png vampire kids.png cartman farting on vamps.png Southpark-1-jpg_194658-1-.jpg Ginger Kids The ginger kids appeared in the game as hall monitors, but in the beta version they appeared to be an entire rival faction. Screenshots before the game was released showed the player and his buddy battling gingers in a location not seen on the game. It is possible that the developers originally intended to resurrect the Ginger Separatist Movement but later scrapped the idea for their role as school authority. According to an article on Game Informer, the beta version of the game involved rescuing Polly Prissypants from Ginger Kids in the Woods. The game's audio files revealed unused sound effects for the abilities "Soul Infusion" and "Soul Sacrifice". it is possible that these were originally abilities for the Ginger Kids since they have no souls. A picture of a ginger scalp was also found, with references to "unlock_scalp". The original intention of this item is unknown. 7240BewareTheGingers.png Elves Some elven enemies like these were removed, and interestingly enough, they're female. It's likely they were removed because the majority of the game's players were male, with The Girls being the only females to participate in their game.They also are holding a bubble wand. Some female elves briefly appear in the cutscenes. Femaleelf.png femaleelf2.png Chris Donnely In the game files, almost everything related to Jimmy's house has "Donnely" in the name, and Chris Donnely's sword was found among the scrapped weapons. It can be inferred that the Giggling Donkey was originally intended to be the Donnely residence, and Chris Donnely had a much larger role than in the actual game. There are also references to a 'DonneleyDefeated' file, suggesting he is involved in a battle. Unused voiceover files confirm this: *"I am Chris Donnely, champion of the elves, blade of the west of South Park! Greater men than you have tried to storm my house!" *"My blade is known as Gromcrust, the man penetrator!" *"My king...I have failed..." *"Arise! To battle once more!" *"We elves are immortal!" *"Warriors, to me! Form ranks!" *"The elves control the universe now, you're no match for us!" *"You wouldn't know what to do with the stick if you had it!" *"You're finished, human!" *"You are not worthy to be master of the stick!" *"Greedy human! The stick will never be yours!" *"Humans are our ancient foe!" *"Begone, human!" *"For glory!" *"Die, coward!" *"Justice be done!" *"Too slow, human!" Further examination of the audio files for the quest "The Bard" showed that the entire confrontation between Cartman and Jimmy had "chris_donnely" in the name, and the humans' responses to his defeat were named some variation of "donnely_defeated". Therefore, it is almost certain that Chris Donnely was originally the final boss in The Bard, rather than Jimmy. Hippies One screenshot reveals Cartman and the New Kid fighting hippies. They were probably going to be a side quest and act like homeless people or Meth Tweakers. Files still left in the game showed that there were both 4th grade and adult hippies, and they were playing drums and driving a van. Also found was evidence of a boss for the sidequest and a cellar location, much like Cartman's prison in "Die, Hippie, Die". Hippies.jpg Officer Barbrady Audio files indicate a boss battle against Officer Barbrady after breaking into a home was intended at some point. According to the commentary for Season 16 of the show, the episode "Insecurity" was based on a scrapped idea for getting past people's home security systems. Unknown Boss Official concept art on the site shows a demon/gargoyle like creature that could be intended as a boss. Nothing else is known about it at this time. Demongargoyle.jpg Liane Cartman Examination of the game's coding reveals that Liane Cartman was supposed to be one of Cartman's Abilities. During this ability, Cartman would whine and Liane would bring him and the New Kid various recovery items, including Small Health Potions, Speed Potions, and Revive Potions. It's not known why this attack was removed, but it's likely that it was removed for being overpowered, as players could continuously switch Cartman out to refill his PP and generate an unlimited amount of items. Beary Summon Beary the Bear was originally going to be a summon using his satanic powers. in the actual game he got reduced to a Facebook friend for unknown reasons. critters.png woodland.png Christmas Town Official concept art from the site shows a christmaslike town in the North Pole where the player could meet Mr. Hankey or Santa Claus. 2_94256.jpg Game Informer The build of the game that appeared in the December 2011 Game Informer reveal of the game appeared very different. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman appeared to be members of the same Kingdom, which also included Clyde from the beginning. The first level involved fighting Ginger Kids to rescue Cartman's doll. The cover also included a version of Princess Kenny that lacked the hoodie but had the same hairstyle and a similar, though different-colored dress. The back cover included a large dragon, Satan, and Jesus and completely different costumes for many of the side characters, most of which more closely resembled those from the season 6 episode The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers. gameinformaer.jpg The Girls Audio files indicate that the girls were allied with the faction you choose for Attack the School. *"You'll have to go into the boys' bathroom without us! I'm sorry, you got it! Get into the classroom, we'll head off the reinforcements." Other files revealed that originally, Kyle asked the New Kid to recruit the girls (possibly the cheerleaders) and the Glee Club as well as the goths to their side in the siege on South Park Elementary, so Gain New Allies once involved recruiting three factions, not one. *"There he is! Our spy returns." *"A carrier raven has told me of your success in recruiting the girls, Goths, and Glee Club. Simply call them here and your dedication to the Drow Elves will be complete!" *"New Kid, you have our friendship. Take this fine Elven armor and dagger." Ssw vs cheerleaders.JPG|The Girls had their own factions. SP_Concept_4.png|Archer girls Unused Voiceovers Big Gay Al Audio files were found for Big Gay Al reacting to getting hit. *"Hey! Oh, honey, no!" Butters Stotch In the 2013 gameplay trailer , Butters Stotch mentions a line after healing Cartman during the quest The Bard. *"My king!" Dr. Doctor Audio files were found for Dr. Doctor, usually seen at Hell's Pass Hospital or his own practice, in reaction to the player farting. *"That colon's gone spastic!" Kelly ("Rainforest Schmainforest") Audio files were found for Kelly from "Rainforest Schmainforest". *"You look like a serial killer." *"I'm emotionally damaged. Let's be Facebook friends instead of having a real relationship." *"Just message me if you want to talk!" Bridon Gueermo Audio files were found for Bridon Gueermo in reaction to the player farting. *"Whatever makes you happy." Pedophile The pedophile praises your fighting abilities. *Wow, good job kid. You're quite the fighter!" Sergeant Yates Sergeant Yates was originally planning on blowing up the Police Station, presumably to get rid of Nazi Zombies. *"Let's torch these fuckers!" Tweek Tweak Tweek has an extra line during The Bard . *"AAHHH! The music! Where is it coming from?" Eunuchs Originally, there were a few "eunuchs" in the attic of the Giggling Donkey, defending the Bard. *"Your traps won't work on us, we're eunuchs, loyal to the Bard!" *"Yeah, yeah, we're eunuchs. Does that...does that make us gay?" *"Yeah, we're gay eunuchs!" Cartman's Attackers Several audio files were found for the elves who attacked Cartman during The Bard. Originally, the New Kid had to rescue Cartman as well as Kenny. *"Take that!" *"Die, wizard!" *'I saw him move. Keep beating on him!" *"Elves are better. Say it!" *"Not so tough when you get ambushed, huh?" *"Pathetic!" *"This is awesome!" Miscellaneous *Game files were found referring to Douglas, Francis, and Kevin from "Summer Sucks" (one of the scrapped Facebook friends), as larper_douglas, larper_francis, and larper_kevin. Examination of their appearances shows that all three of them do seem to be dressed for roleplaying. However, in the actual game, Francis is building a snowman, Douglas is hiding in a building, and Kevin was cut altogether. *The file name of Leroy Mullens' Facebook profile picture has his name as "Reginald". *Though they are significantly fewer than those for the locations included in the game, there are a scant few files labelled 'hellspass' and 'evgames' indicating at a very early point in production, Hell's Pass Hospital and EV Games were intended for inclusion. *Incredibly, the files for the pedophile in Photo Dojo are named for the Ghost of Human Kindness. *Originally, Jimmy's song was "There once was a lady" instead of "There once was a maiden". *Porn magazines were going to be a collectable. *A reference was found to "GetHeidiDiary", possibly a part of Recruit the Girls that was scrapped. *Call the Banners was originally called "Triforce". *References were found for a sidequest called "Kung Pao", which presumably involved obtaining City Wok chicken (Picture under "Scrapped Quest Items") for Cartman. Promotional materials had previously referred to the quest, and it is unknown why it was scrapped. *Under THQ, the game was to be dubbed into several European languages (dubbed trailers were even released), using South Park's voice cast for each language. When the assets were sold to Ubisoft, the foreign dubs were abandoned, although the game's text language can still be changed. PTA.png|Randy Marsh, Herbert Garrison, and Mrs. Tucker injured in a shootout during a PTA meeting. (VGA 2012 trailer) GarrisonSOT.png|Mr. Garrison crushed to death. yates 2.png|Harrison Yates blowing up up the South Park police hall. (E3 2013 trailer) Yates blowing up nazi zombies.jpg|The police station exploding. Clyde Evil2.png|At one point, Clyde was supposed to grow huge and destroy the town. Scrapped Friends Nathan facebook profile.png|Nathan Mimsy Facebook profile.png|Mimsy HP Lovecraft facebook profile.png|HP Lovecraft Dahmer facebook profile.png|Jeffrey Dahmer Heidi's dad friend icon.png|Heidi's dad Heidi's mom friend icon.png|Heidi's mom (Nancy Turner) Jake facebook profile 2.png|Jake Crab king facebook profile.png|Crab King Mep facebook profile.png|Terrence Mephesto Something.png|Unnamed Photo Dojo Worker Ghost facebook profile.png|Ghost of Human Kindness Goth kids facebook icon.png|All Four Goth Kids, the Goth Kids are added separately in the final version. Summer kevin facebook profile.png|Kevin Bebe mom facebook profile.png|Bebe's mom Hobo facebook profile.png|Hobo Gacy facebook profile.png|John Wayne Gacy Scott the dick facebook profile.png|Scott the Dick Mark facebook profile.png|Enchirito Mark Wife facebook profile.png|Enchirito Mark's wife Warlock facebook profile.png|Gnome Warlock Someone facebook profile.png|Junichi Takiyama Fifth grade girl.png|5th Grade Female Fifth grade boy.png|5th Grade Male Woman.png|Woman getting an abortion Alien facebook profile.png|Alien Tammy facebook profile.png|Tammy Warner Gnome facebook profile.png|Underpants Gnome Vice President of Marketing Waitress.png|Village Inn Waitress Blue boy.png|Boy With Blue Cap Countrey facebook profile.png|Courtney Bund friend icon.png|Ted Bundy Girls facebook profile.png|The Girls, the Girls are added separately in the final version. Kelly friend icon.png|Kelly ("Rainforest Schmainforest") Bobby facebook profile.png|Bobby Unnamed kid friend icon.png|Mike Scrapped Patches Kosher.png|Kosher Fart reg.png|Fart Regeneration Perceptive.png|Perceptive Speed.png|Speed Camoflauge.png|Camoflauge Nature.png|Nature Smash.jpg|Smash Resist bleeding patch.jpg|Resist Bleeding Resist fire patch.jpg|Resist Fire Resist gross patch.jpg|Resist Gross Buddy damage patch.jpg|Buddy Damage Buddy armor patch.jpg|Buddy Armor Max fart patch.jpg|Max Fart Holy patch.jpg|Holy Inspiring patch.jpg|Inspiring Heavy hit patch.jpg|Heavy Hit Ability Speed patch.jpg|Ability Speed Follower patch.jpg|Follower Scrapped Equipment Thrown block.jpg|Block Thrown book.jpg|Book Thrown cop car.jpg|Cop Car ic_wpn_ranged_underwear.jpg|Underpants Gun Ranged_glave.jpg|Jesus' Glaive Potato gun.jpg|Potato Gun Sparkle Wand.jpg|Sparkle Wand (AKA Star Wand, Mage) Unicorn wand.jpg|Unicorn Wand Battery scrapped melee weapn.jpg|Battery Demon staff.jpg|Demon Staff Chris Donnely's sword.jpg|Chris Donnely's Sword Federation Staff.jpg|Federation Staff Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword (Fighter) Otter Spear.jpg|Otter Spear Golden Axe.jpg|Golden Axe melee_sawpole.jpg|Saw Pole Spatula.jpg|Spatula Conch staff.jpg|Conch Staff Fluorescent Light.jpg|Fluorescent Light melee_goad.jpg|? Seal club.jpg|Seal Club Stun Gun.jpg|Stun Gun Wooden Katana.jpg|Wooden Katana (related to Sweet Katana) wpn_tenderkiss.jpg|? 10 ball.jpg|10 Ball thrown_greekfire.jpg|? Milk scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Milk Plate.jpg|Plate Screwdriver scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Screwdriver Tennis ball.jpg|Tennis Ball Toy car.jpg|Toy Car (also a junk item) Pee balloon.jpg|Pee Balloon Rock scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Rock ss_pellet.jpg|? Pitchfork.jpg|Pitchfork Cigarette scrapped ranged weapon.jpg|Cigarette Strange Tamer.jpg|Strange Tamer (also a junk item) Cattle Prod.jpg|Cattle Prod Axe.jpg|Axe Sword breaker.jpg|Sword Breaker (Theif) Sai.jpg|Sai Dawn mower.jpg|Dawn Mower Sickle.jpg|Sickle melee_pvc.jpg|? Nazi sword.jpg|Nazi Sword (Found By Nazi Zombies) Scrapped Costumes Some of the costumes were likely earlier versions of the ones that made it into the game. Amazon Amazon head.jpg Amazon torso.jpg Amazon gloves.jpg Bard Bard torso.jpg Bard gloves.jpg Doctor Doctor head.jpg Doctor torso.jpg Doctor gloves.jpg Elf Elf head.jpg Elf torso.jpg Elf gloves.jpg Jew Jew head1.jpg Jew torso1.jpg Jew gloves1.jpg Jew head.jpg Jew torso.jpg Jew gloves.jpg Canada Canada head.jpg Canada torso.jpg Canada gloves.jpg Witch The Witch outfit DOES appear in the game, but with a different look. Witch head.jpg Witch torso.jpg Witch gloves.jpg Fairy Fairy head.jpg Fairy torso.jpg Fairy gloves.jpg Knight The file is named Knight, but this is basically Clyde's costume. Knight head.jpg Knight torso.jpg Knight gloves.jpg Rouge Bling, part of this set, is in the game in the South Park police station, and the Du Rag can be bought from the road merchant. Scrapped Equipment (11).jpg Mage Mage head.jpg Mage torso 02.jpg Mage gloves.jpg Mongol Mongol head.jpg Mongol torso.jpg Mongol gloves.jpg Wizard Wizard head 01.jpg Wizard torso 01.jpg Wizard gloves 01.jpg Wizard head 02.jpg Wizard torso02.jpg Wizard gloves 02.jpg Scrapped Quest Items Broken hammer.jpg|Broken Hammer Fixed hammer.jpg|Fixed Hammer Insulin.jpg|Insulin Cemetary key.jpg|Cemetery Key Scalp.jpg|Scalp Sigil.jpg|Sigil Altar scrapped quest item.jpg|Altar Henna.jpg|Henna Love letter.jpg|Love Letter unlock_demeister.jpg|The Vampire Kids' Book City wok takeout.jpg|City Wok Chicken Scrapped Status Effects Blind.jpg|Blind Stealth scrapped status effect.jpg|Stealth Scrapped Abilities Smoke bombs.jpg|Smoke Bombs Vanish.jpg|Vanish Tangled vines.jpg|Tangled Vines Tin armor.jpg|Tin Armor elven_waybread.jpg|? ability_cat.jpg|? Golem.jpg|Golem Gun Blow.jpg|Gun Blow abl_schofar.jpg|? Adrenaline.jpg|Adrenaline Aqua blast.jpg|Aqua Blast Death.jpg|Death Summer.jpg|Summer Stink bombs.jpg|Stink Bombs (In the game) Cone of cold.jpg|Cone of Cold Web.jpg|Web Heart arrow.jpg|Love Arrow Overcharge.jpg|Overcharge Full Moon.jpg|Full Moon Blast spiral.jpg|Blast Spiral Flip.jpg|Flip Mana.jpg|Mana Scrapped Perks Anger Management.jpg|Anger Management Chip away.jpg|Chip Away Counterattack.jpg|Counterattack Exit strategy.jpg|Exit Strategy Ferocity.jpg|Ferocity Healthy Appetite.jpg|Healthy Appetite Lasting impression.jpg|Lasting Impression Math Wiz.jpg|Math Wiz Mastermind.jpg|Mastermind Naturally gassy.jpg|Naturally Gassy Oh Shit Moment.jpg|Oh Shit Moment Pressure cooker.jpg|Pressure Cooker Schadenfreude.jpg|Schadenfreude Shake the brain.jpg|Shake the Brain Slowpoke.jpg|Slowpoke Snack Master.jpg|Snack Master Violence Solves.jpg|Violence Solves Scrapped Tools Magnifying glass.jpg|Magnifying Glass Dash.jpg|Dash Scrapped Chinpokomon A Chinpokomon figure resembling a more Egyptian version of the Pokémon Lucario is among the scrapped content. 32Le5c005.png Scrapped DLC The Mysterion pack would have had a superhero costume, a Mysterion (Kenny) summon and a dagger of Cthulhu. The Good Times With Weapons pack would have a samurai costume, a Bulrog (Cartman) summon and Cartman's kick ass sai. The sai has been found among the scrapped weapons. The superhero costume and samurai costume were the only parts of these DLC packs that didn't get scrapped. Instead, they went into the Super Samurai Spaceman Pack. SP-GoodTimeWeap-EX.jpg SP-Mysterion-360-EX.jpg Category:Lists